Deleted Scenes
by BitchyDaisy
Summary: Some of the scenes not included in the books. *wink wink* Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Percy waited anxiously for Annabeth to arrive. She had promised him a surprise that he would like. The sun was setting over the caneo lake, giving the entire camp

an orange glow. Then he heard a knock on his door. He jumped up, and with one long stride was at the door, opening it. There was Annabeth, her long curly blond hair

tied back in a high ponytail, her stormy grey eyes glowing with excitement. She wore a long black coat and pink flip flops. She walked in without a word, locked the

door behind her and shut the curtains.

"Annabeth, what are y-" Percy started, but she cut him off with a kiss.

"I have something for you." She said, unbuttoning her coat. and Percy was taken aback by seeing that she wasn't wearing anything under it. He scanned her lean figure.

Her breast's had grown in D-cups and her ass was a perfect bubble butt. She put one hand on his neck and the other on his now-hard-dick and slammed her mouth to his.

Her tongue penetrating his mouth and discovering it. His slid one had to her ass, feeling it and spanking her, and the other went up to her boob, massaging it.

After a while, he took his shirt off, to reveal his perfect physic. He bent down and put his lips to Annabeth's right breast, licking her tit and squeezing the other

with his long fingers. He was as hard a flag pole by then. And Annabeth's soft moans were starting to grow louder. His free hand left her breast and traveled to her

pussy, where he proceeded to run his fingers along the lip of her wet cunt.

"Oh gods Percy, I'm so wet." She moaned into his ear. He took that as a sign to take things to the next level. He picked her up and laid her on the bed, spreading her

legs to reveal her tight pussy, now dripping. He started kissing her inner thighs, teasing her, enjoying her moans of pleasure. Then he started sucking her lady parts.

Sliding his tongue in and out, in and out, until her screams indicated that she was close to coming, he took off his shorts and spat on his ten inch long fully erected

dick, then slid it into Annabeth's pussy. Her moans filled the room, her hands playing with her tits.

"Gods Percy YOU'RE SO BIG. DON'T STOP. OHH." She said, rubbing her clit.

Percy then grabbed her, lifting her off the bed, and started bouncing her of his cock, sliding his full ten inches in her.

"AH PERCY I'M SO CLOSE!" She screamed, clawing at his back.

Percy had to say, that her tits felt amazing against his chest, their soft dough like feel, combined with how amazing Annabeth's clit felt in his cock, he was in

Elysium.

Then he felt her walls tighten on his cock, and her juices dripped onto his cock.

"DON'T STOP!" She ordered, as she felt him slow down. And he obeyed, proceeding to slam his full cock in her.

"Annabeth, I'm gonna cum." He said, as he felt the tingling sensation.

"Cum to me baby, please cum in me. I want you to cum in my pussy." She whimpered, slamming her mouth to his.

Percy let out a satisfied moan as his juices erupted in Annabeth's pussy.

"AAAAA, YOU FEEL SO GOOD." She moaned as her juices combined with his inside her.


	2. Chapter 2

Luke was waiting impatiently for Thalia to arrive, he was already horny , and the thought of screwing Thalia just added to his mood.

And not a minute later Thalia arrived at the Zeus Cabin, she had asked him to meet her there twenty minutes ago.

"so sorry I'm late, Chiron was holding me host gas talking about some new camper." She said, but like didn't. Care, he pushed against the wall and locked his mouth to hers, his mouth immediately entering hers, exploring her tongue like he had done a handful, of times before.

Thalia slid her hands to his shorts and was pleased to see that he was in the right place. Luke pushed her crop top off her c-cup breasts and started Massaging them, making Thalia moan softly. The he removed hi mouth from hers and moved his lips to her tits. He licked on and squeezed the other between his fingers, like he knew would drive Thalia crazy. He proceed to switch between both tits until Thalia lifted his head and resumed their make out session, while he spanked her ass and he ran her hand along his hard dick.

"lie down." He ordered, ripping her shorts off. She did, and spread her long thin legs, to reveal a soaking pussy. Luke kneeled and started to push his tongue in and out, and Thalia would moan louder each time. The. He jammed two fingers without warning, making Thalia Yelp.

"You like my pussy?" Thalia asked teasingly, Luke replied with a satisfied "hmmm" continuing to fuck her with his fingers. "Fuck me Luke." She said, getting hon her knees and spreading her round ass for him. He gladly took out his fully erected nine inch cock, rubbed a few times while watching Thalia run her hands along her ass, and then slammed it in her ass. He kept thrusting in her for five minutes, before she started screaming: "OH LUKE I'M SO CLOSE TO CUMMING DON'T STOP, FUCK ME HARDER. Ooooohhhhh" she moaned, and he obliged, he slammed his full cock in her, and spanked her. "OH YEAH DADDY FUCK ME."

"Thalia i'm gonna cum." Luke warned, pulling out of her. She quickly kneeled under his cock, waiting for his hot juice to fill her mouth, and it did.

The both stood and proceeded to making out, Luke groping Thalia's ass.

"We should do this again soon." She said.


	3. Chapter 3

Zeus x Thalia

Thalia waited impatiently for Zeus to drop by. He had sent her an iris message earlier saying he was gonna drop by for some business. And Thalia had no idea what. She bit her lip and smiled at the memory of the time she saw her dad last. She had seen him checking her boobs out, they _have_ grown out over the summer, and now all her old shirts don't fit anymore and her back hurts every time she runs, but it's worth it. The way Zeus was looking at them, with a sort of hunger, Thalia gets wet every time she imagines what Zeus does to satisfy that hunger.

She had worn her shortest shorts and tank top, with no bra nor panties for Zeus' visit, because she was determined to get somewhere with him. It might seem crazy, but he was a god, family's not like in the mortal world for the gods, so this shouldn't be an issue for either of them.

She spread her long tanned legs, and grabbed her eleven inches long vibrating dildo from the secret drawer of her Coffey able. She undid the laces on her shorts and pushed them down to her ankles. And inserted the tip of the now vibrating dildo into her soaking wet clit. she let out a satisfied moan and squeezed her tits with her free hand. after five minutes of just the tip, Thalia took it a little further, since Zeus seemed to be running late.

She shoved the dildo halfway into her pussy and let out a scream of pleasure.

"Oh, Oh gods, Oh daddy, fuck me harder." she moaned, closing her eyes and imagining Zeus thrusting his bulging cock in her.

And just as she was about to cum, the doorbell rang. Thalia smiled, he was right on time. She pulled her shorts up and hid her dildo.

She opened the door to find a handsome Zeus standing in his black gym shorts and white t-shirt revealing his muscled chest. She quickly scanned his crotch area to find that his dick was starting to show, which meant he was starting to get into the right head space for what she was gonna do. perfect.

"Hey Thalia." He said, in his deep smooth voice.

"Hi daddy." She said, her tone slightly seductive.

"I'm here, because-" His sentence was cut short when he saw Thalia lying down on the couch, and spreading her legs revealing the spot where her shorts were wet.

"oh…" Zeus said, smiling a bit.

"You know what I want daddy?" She said, pulling the hem of her shirt up a bit.

"what do you want?" He asked, sitting on the other end of the couch.

"I want you, and your big godly dick, to fuck me, and my wet tight pussy." And with each word, she drew closer to his lap.

"Oh, you and your tits." he said, looking at her breasts dreamily. "There is no woman with tits like these on Olympus."

"Oh yeah? Why don't you give 'em a go?"

Zeus did not hesitate. He ripped her shirt off, grabbed both her boobs and buried his face in them, leaving Thalia to moan. He kissed them all over until he made it to her nipples, where he started to bite down on them gently.

"I've noticed you staring a few times," She whispered, her breath heavy with pleasure. "Is this what you've always wanted to do with me?" Her tone was dripping with seduction and almost came out like a purr, and that only made Zeus even hornier and managed to get his dick to harden faster.

Thalia slid her hand down to his cock and started stroking it gently. The god pulled away from her tits and trailed her stomach all the way to her pussy.

"Fuck me with your tongue, daddy." She moaned as Zeus teasingly kissed her inner thighs. He obliged, inserting his tongue in her tight pussy.

"Oh gods, yeah! OH! Just like that!" Thalia moaned, feeling an orgasm coming along.

Zeus grabbed Thalia by the waist, and with incredible ease, lifted her in the air, and positioned her over his dick.

"Fuck me now." She said, and without a second thought, zeus pushed her onto his dick with full force, making her scream in both pleasure and pain.

He bounced her on his cock a few times, with each, slamming every inch of his long godly cock into her.

"Oh MAN FUCK ME HARDER!" She screamed, an orgasm ripping through her insides. "I wanna ride you." She said, so he laid down on the couch, letting Thalia climb on top of him, her tits dangling in front of him, he reached out and massaged them as Thalia started rocking slowly, accelerating speed with each round. Then she started twerking on it, making Zeus moan.

"Oh gods, You're so big." She moaned, as she sat on his pennis and started moving her ass in a round motion.

"Yes, you feel so good, keep doing that." Zeus moaned as he spanked her a few times, making her giggle.

"I have been wanting to do this for so long daddy, make it worth the wait." Thalia said, as Zeus flipped her so they were in doggy position, and proceeded to slam his full cock in her at a dazzling speed.

"YES I'M GONNA CUM PLEASE DON'T STOP DADDY, PLEASE PLEASE DADDY I'M SO CLOSE AND SO SO WET. KEEP FUCKING ME. AAAAAAH" Thalia screamed as her cum dripped down Zeus' cock and onto the couch. "Are you gonna cum to me?" She asked, as she felt his dick harden in her.

"Oh yes, I'm gonna cum so hard!" He moaned, as his juices shot in Thalia's pussy, making her moan while playing with her tits.

"I hope you're not tired already," She said, standing up and heading for her bedroom. "Because I'm just getting started." Zeus watched her, as she teasingly walk in front of him, both their juices dripping out of her cunt, and he rubbed his cock. He then chased after her, swept her off her feet and threw her on her queen sized bed.

"Oh no, honey, don't worry, the things I wanna do to you take time." He smirked, and laid on top of her.

 _ **To be continued...**_


End file.
